


Wait for me on the edge of our memories

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vague manga spoilers, just tsukikage being tsukikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Waiting for him to come home.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Wait for me on the edge of our memories

Tsukishima’s phone vibrated. He picked it up casually after skimming the rest of the document in his hand and read the message that appeared across the screen.

“coming home tonight”

Three words - short and to the point and Tsukishima couldn’t have expected less from the King. 

“What do you want for dinner?” He quickly responded despite knowing the answer already. 

“Curry” the response came a mere second after Tsukishima had tapped send and Tukishima laughed through his nose.

“Rare for you to be smiling during work Tsukishima. Scored a date for tonight?” His coworker commented jokingly over the piles of paperwork and files strewn over their desks. 

“You could say so.” Tsukishima replied, putting his phone back on the desk and resuming his paperwork. 

Despite his eyes scanning across the pages of writing, his thoughts were occupied by whether he needed to drop by the supermarket after work. 

* * *

Tsukishima looked at the clock.

It was ten. 

He picked up his phone and glanced at the screen and it was the same as it was two seconds before. Just the time glaring back at him, reminding him that he had been waiting since seven. 

He looked at the dining table, laid out with two plates of curry and salad for the two of them, cling wrap placed over them to try preserve the heat of the food, now cold. Two gaudy matching mugs Kageyama had brought back from Italy sat empty alongside the plates. 

Kageyama was late.

Tsukishima thought that the least the setter could have done was send a message. But the rational part of him informed him that his boyfriend was busy, there were obligations he had to fulfil as a national setter. They weren’t high school students with mindless free time anymore, they were adults. 

He sighed again, the silence of the apartment deafening and he lazily switched on the TV with the remote before dropping it down with a clatter. The mumble of the tv glazed over his thoughts as he waited, face buried in his folded arms, hunched over the table. 

Sitting here like this reminded him of a time back in high school. 

* * *

Takeda-sensei had called Kageyama while they were studying after classes. It was their third year, after the spring tournament had ended and the Karasuno third years were all playing catch up with their studies, working towards the tests looming ahead of them. 

“I’ll be back.” Kageyama told the blond before he left. 

The orange glow of the setting sun set the room ablaze and Tsukishima had nodded and waited patiently, chin propped in his hand while wondering when Kageyama would be back and what the meeting was for, while staring at the familiar illegible scribble in the notebook before him. 

He remembered that it had gotten dark, the orange glow replaced with the white wash of the classroom lights and he heard the quick pattering of footsteps down the empty hallway. 

And Tsukishima remembered very clearly, sitting up and training his eyes at the door, the spreading warmth of happiness that flooded his chest when he laid eyes on the setter huffing as he threw himself through the doorway of the classroom, bright blue eyes desperately scanning the classroom, searching for him.

“You're late.” Tsukishima scolded, hiding his face by looking down at the desk, doing his best to sound stern in order to make Kageyama feel some kind of remorse. 

"Sorry... But I'm back aren't I." Kageyama sat himself down in the seat opposite Tsukishima.

"I guess you are." Tsukishima mused. Kageyama, despite his lack of intelligence, always managed to ease the uncomfortable anxiety that filled his chest. 

He brushed the hair from Kageyama's eyes and hummed. Endless blue staring back at him, filled with curiosity. 

* * *

"...kishima. Tsukishima."

Tsukishima felt a distant voice calling his name. He opened his eyes for a brief moment before closing them again. Maybe he was still dreaming. 

There was a small sigh, "Why are you sleeping here, stupid glasses. If you're going to sleep at least sleep in bed." Kageyama grumbled and silence followed, Tsukishima choosing to continue feigning slumber. He heard some shuffling before the setter effortlessly scooped Tsukishima up into his arms. 

Perhaps there was a bright side to having a volleyball player for a boyfriend. And like a koala, Tsukishima automatically tightened his arms around Kageyama's neck. 

"So you are awake." 

Kageyama kicked the living room door open, ambling towards the bedroom with the blond in his arms.

Tsukishima held on, tighter still, breathing in the familiar scent of his boyfriend and he buried his face deeper into Kageyama's neck. The scent was comforting, to say the least and Tsukishima didn't want to let go. 

"You're late." he mumbled, almost inaudible.

“But I’m home.” Kageyama replied, throwing Tsukishima down onto the soft covers of their double bed before crawling on top of the blond, “I said I’d be home tonight, didn’t I?” 

Tsukishima grabbed a pillow from above his head and shoved it into Kageyama’s face, catching the setter by surprise. And when Kageyama recovered from the attack Tsukishima quickly pulled him in for a kiss, his lips pressing against Kageyama’s so desperately he thought it would leave a bruise but he could feel Kageyama's hands wrap around his head as if it could pull them any closer.

They were both left breathless, and Tsukishima fell back into the covers, satisfied that he got his way, "You did, but I didn't say you could be _this_ late." Tsukishima teased, still catching his breath.

"You didn't say I couldn't be late either." Kageyama cheekily rebutted, bending over to kiss Tsukishima on the forehead. The setter's audacious comment earned him a forceful shove from the blond.

"We're having dinner! And I'm going to have the extra egg I made. Your punishment for being late." 

"Then I guess I'll have all the cake I bought from the patisserie." 

"...You wouldn't dare!!" 

"Watch me." 

Tsukishima glared at the setter sitting on the edge of their shared bed, an expression of disdain pasted across his face. Kageayama's mouth stretched into his usual crooked smirk as he grabbed Tsukishima by the hand and hauled him up. 

"Thanks for making dinner." Kageyama's words were so smooth Tsukishima thought he would melt right there into the setters arms again.

"...You're welcome." Tsukishima smiled gently, a familiar warmth spreading through his chest as he gazed into those endless blue eyes. 

_"I'm home."_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tsukikage Friday


End file.
